La pureté du diable
by softblossom
Summary: Draco et Hermione se haïssent, puis s'aiment comme si la mort les attendait au coin de la rue. Cependant, Draco fuit lors de la bataille, sans un mot.. Cinq ans plus tard, il est de retour. Pour obtenir une deuxième chance mais surtout pour se reconstruire. Mais pour ça, il a besoin d'elle. Sauf qu'elle n'est plus seule.
1. Prologue

Cette histoire se passe cinq ans après la bataille. Comme je suis gentille, ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Fred ne sont morts. Cependant Dumbledore est bien mort, tout comme Lord Voldemort.

Il y aura parfois des flashbacks sur la relation qu'entretenaient Draco et Hermione à Poudlard, ainsi que sur les cinq années qui ont suivi la bataille.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

Il l'avait aimée, par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait aimée. Encore aujourd'hui il avait du mal à se dire qu'il l'avait probablement aimée bien plus que sa propre vie. Son père lui avait pourtant dit un jour, alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans, ''Si tu savais mon fils, à quel point tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Tu ne mérites même pas l'amour de ta mère, alors estime-toi heureux et respecte celle qui ferait tout pour toi.''

Mais Lucius s'était trompé. Son fils avait connu cette personne qui aurait pu tout faire pour lui, mais ce ne fut pas sa mère. Et lorsqu'il était avec elle, elle lui donnait l'impression qu'il méritait tout l'or du monde.

Malheureusement, son père avait vu juste sur un point, il n'était bon à rien.

Draco Malfoy avait été et était encore aujourd'hui un bon à rien. Hermione Granger aurait pu être son remède, mais il avait tout gâché. Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il était un mangemort, une fois la bataille terminée il n'aurait plus eu le droit de l'approcher. Alors il avait décidé de s'enfuir avec ses parents, abandonnant celle pour qui il aurait tout donné. Il avait eu si honte de lui. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le voir une dernière fois, il était parti en pleine bataille. Lâche, lâche, lâche.

De plus, malgré la défaite du Lord, des mangemorts avaient réussi à s'échapper eux aussi. Draco n'aurait été qu'un pur danger pour la brune s'il était resté à ses côtés.

Durant ces cinq longues dernières années, il avait tenté de se rassurer autant qu'il le pouvait. Il se disait par exemple que la bataille y avait été pour beaucoup, ils avaient eu peur de mourir lors de celle-ci et cela avait aidé Draco et Hermione à se rendre compte que finalement, ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était bien loin d'être de la haine. Ils avaient précipité les choses. Ils avaient eu peur de mourir sans avoir connu l'amour.

Il se disait aussi que cela n'aurait peut-être pas duré, une fois la bataille terminée. Puis d'autres jours, il pensait que de toute façon, ils n'avaient que dix-huit ans à cet époque, cela n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un amour de jeunesse. Un amour interdit puisqu'ils n'étaient pas du même rang, pourtant dorénavant les sangs impurs n'étaient plus considérés comme inférieurs. Pouvait-il vraiment échapper à la triste vérité ?

Malgré toutes ces excuses pitoyables, la lionne demeurait encore et toujours dans son esprit, même s'il ne l'avait pas revue depuis la bataille où il avait fuit comme un lâche. Elle était encrée en lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et de toute manière, il ne méritait pas de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose, il ne méritait rien et il la méritait encore moins. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien.

Comme la famille Malfoy s'était enfuie, ils avaient du se cacher dans un manoir abandonné, bien loin de toute présence magique. Pendant plus de cinq ans, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de ce qu'était devenu le monde de la magie dirigé à nouveau par le côté du bien. Draco ne pouvait donc rien savoir de ce qu'était devenue Hermione. Quelle était sa profession ? Avait-elle un autre compagnon ? Toutes ces questions qui demeuraient sans réponses rendaient le blond complètement malade.

Un jour, Narcissa avait remarqué à quel point son fils rentrait chaque soir complètement dépité de son travail moldu. Il ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait plus le voir ainsi, qu'importe la raison. Alors, elle avait fini par raisonner son mari. Ils s'étaient enfuis en pleine bataille, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient abandonné leur maître, ils lui avaient tourné le dos. Ils n'avaient pas participé à cette tuerie impitoyable. De ce fait, ils ne seraient pas reconnus comme coupables. À condition que Lucius soit arrêté. Ainsi le Ministère de la Magie accorderait à la mère et son fils une deuxième et dernière chance.

En cinq ans, le père Malfoy avait eu le temps de voir à quel point il avait détruit sa famille. Elle pourrissait dans ce manoir à cause de lui. Il avait très souvent maltraité sa femme, il n'avait jamais laissé le choix à son fils et il avait laissé tomber son maître. Et si au final, c'était lui le bon à rien ? Lucius s'était même dit qu'il était bien pire que ça.

Alors, fin août 2003, il avait laissé Narcissa le dénoncer.

\- Les ratés finissent tous dans cet endroit, j'imagine. Avait soufflé Lucius à sa femme, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bateau qui allait l'emmener à Azkaban.

\- En effet, avait-elle surenchéri avec un rictus, la tête haute, j'espère que tu regretteras de ne pas voir ton bon à rien de fils devenir un bien meilleur homme que toi, mon chéri.

Et elle s'était détournée sans un seul regard pour l'homme qui lui avait tant menti pendant toutes ces années.

Le Ministère de la Magie les avait autorisés à revenir dans le monde de la magie seulement après avoir effectué de multiples interrogatoires et examens. Des examens que Narcissa et son fils passèrent avec succès.

Puis, ils avaient attendu encore un mois de plus avant de pouvoir enfin revivre à nouveau dans le monde qui les avait fait naître.

Désormais ils étaient de retour dans ce monde qui avait tout d'abord voulu les réduire à néant, mais qui leur accordait à présent une autre chance. Le mangemort et sa mère étaient prêts à faire face à leur rédemption.

Cependant, Draco doutait encore. Être de retour l'angoissait plus que jamais. Maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, il n'osait finalement pas prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione. Il se disait qu'il ne le méritait pas, qu'il devait la laisser vivre. Il n'était plus rien pour elle, et c'était lui qui l'avait voulu.

Aujourd'hui était un beau jour. Malgré que le mois d'octobre menaçait de se terminer, le soleil rayonnait plus que jamais en ce dimanche automnale. Depuis quelques semaines, Draco restait enfermé chez lui afin de réviser pour les futurs concours qu'il comptait passer, même s'il savait que la moitié lui seraient refusé à cause de son passé de mangemort.

Au moins, cela l'aidait à penser à autre chose. Il faisait tout pour chasser la lionne de son esprit.

Narcissa entra soudainement dans l'appartement de son fils, le faisant sursauter.

\- Par merlin Draco, ça empeste ici. Ressaisis-toi. Je n'ai pas envoyé ton père en prison pour que tu périsses comme lorsque nous faisions semblant de ne plus exister. La blonde émit un bruit de dégoût lorsqu'elle découvrit les verres de Whisky Pur-Feu étalés un peu partout.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répliquer, elle l'empoigna par le bras pour le faire sortir de son taudis.

Ce fut ainsi que Draco se retrouva face à un marchand de journaux, après avoir bu un café dans une pâtisserie tenue par les parents moldus d'une célèbre sorcière travaillant au Ministère de la magie. Ils préféraient se faire discrets pour l'instant, le chemin de Traverse n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.

Le blond saisit la Gazette du Sorcier et tourna vaguement les pages. Il ne voulait pas voir tout ce qu'il avait manqué, cela ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il avait fuit le monde auquel il appartenait autrefois et dans lequel il se sentait comme un intrus désormais.

Cependant, un grand titre sur la page trois attira son attention. « Hermione Granger, à la tête du Département de la justice magique en à peine deux ans. » Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre à la chamade. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi impressionnante, bien plus forte qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Cela faisait si mal à sa fierté de se dire une telle chose, mais c'était ce qu'elle était. Il aurait aimé lui en vouloir, la jalouser, la haïr parce qu'elle avait réussi et lui non, mais il n'y arrivait pas. La seule chose qu'il regretta, c'était de ne pas avoir été aux côtés de la brune lors de ses moments de gloire, tout comme il n'avait pas été à ses côtés lorsqu'elle avait dû être au plus bas, suite aux nombreuses pertes causées par la bataille, pour ne citer que cela.

Draco n'arrivait pas à baisser les yeux, il savait qu'en dessous de ce titre se trouvait une photo animée d'Hermione. Même à travers une gazette, il n'était pas prêt à la revoir. Il n'y arriverait pas.

Alors qu'il allait refermer le journal et le reposer, afin de ne pas le déchirer en milles morceaux, sa mère secoua légèrement son épaule.

\- Draco.. Regarde ça.

L'interpellé se retourna et suivit le regard de Narcissa.

\- Je.. C'est ridicule je sais mais.. Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble énormément. Avoua-t-elle, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la concernée.

Elle parlait d'une petite fille, âgée de cinq ou six ans peut-être, qui était assise en haut des escaliers d'un bâtiment qui semblait neuf. Elle savourait sa glace avec plaisir, on pouvait le voir dans ses yeux pétillants. Draco s'attarda alors sur son visage, et il fut frappé de plein fouet. Son nez était tout aussi pointu que le sien, un vrai petit nez de lutin. Ses lèvres étaient bien dessinées, ses joues légèrement rondes lui donnaient un air de poupée. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, presque blancs. Comme ceux des Malfoy.

Mais lorsque la petite croisa le regard de l'ancien mangemort, celui-ci en laissa tomber son journal. Elle avait ses yeux, des yeux en amandes, bruns chocolats, avec ce même air de malice qu'il avait vu dans un autre regard, il y a bien longtemps.

Narcissa sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'enfant avait désormais une tonne de chocolat autour de la bouche. Elle lui faisait tant penser à Draco, et elle eut un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte que jamais son fils n'avait eu une enfance si heureuse.

Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Voir cette petite fille, c'était comme si Merlin lui jetait à la figure ce qu'il avait raté en quittant Hermione si lâchement. Cet enfant aurait pu être le leur.

Ce fut de trop pour lui, il revint vite à la réalité et s'en alla d'un pas précipité, sans même faire attention à sa mère. Il n'aurait jamais du sortir de chez lui.

Cependant, avant de rejoindre son fils dont elle ne comprit pas la réaction, Narcissa remarqua quelque chose qui aurait pu tout changer. Lorsque la petite fille était rentrée, après avoir fini sa glace comme s'il lui était interdit de la manger à l'intérieur, Narcissa s'était rapprochée, curieuse de voir où cette belle petite fille se rendait.

Une plaque figurait sur le côté de la porte.

« Dr. Granger

Dentistes pour moldus et sorciers. »

En effet, cela aurait pu tout changer, mais Narcissa avait oublié à qui appartenait ce nom depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le prologue ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? :-)

J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis !

Bises.


	2. I - Nouveau départ

Hello ! Désolée pour cette longue attente. Comme dit sur mon autre fiction La dernière danse de la lionne, je suis vraiment très très lente et je mets du temps à poster mes suites, de part la fac, l'envie de profiter pleinement de mes vacances.. Je vais essayer de faire mon maximum pour poster plus souvent !

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews sur mon prologue, elles m'ont beaucoup touchée et c'est vraiment très encourageant !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre. :-)

* * *

Draco Malfoy avait derrière lui un passé terrible. Il n'avait jamais été heureux, il n'avait jamais eu le choix et on lui avait appris que seul le mal était bon. On l'avait forcé à croire que les moldus étaient impurs, on l'avait forcé à ne se faire ami qu'avec des sangs-purs. On l'avait obligé à faire du Quiddicht, on l'avait obligé à être méchant et malsain envers tous les élèves de Poudlard afin de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. On l'avait poussé à devenir mangemort et s'il avait osé refuser, son ancien maître l'aurait probablement tué. Il avait parfois aimé toutes ces choses. Cette puissance, ces moments de gloire, ses anciens amis. Mais aujourd'hui, il regrettait tout.

Cependant, s'il y avait bien quelque chose de bon et d'indéniable à propos de Draco Malfoy, c'était son intelligence. Une intelligence qui avait rendu sa mère de plus en plus fière chaque année et une intelligence qui avait eu un rôle non négligeable dans le rapprochement entre l'ancien Serpentard et l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il avait du la cacher la plupart du temps lors de ses années Poudlard, afin de passer pour un garçon qui ne pensait qu'à être méchant et vile.

Désormais il la mettait en avant et aujourd'hui ses efforts avaient payé, en quelques sortes.

Dès son retour dans le monde magique, il avait aussitôt passé ses A.S.P.I.C. Et malgré cinq A.S.P.I.C récoltés avec la mention Optimal et plusieurs concours réussis, Draco avait été refusé dès qu'il évoquait son passé de mangemort. Auror, briseur de maléfices, guérisseur.. Le blond aurait pu être tout et n'importe quoi, il était doué en tout. Mais sa marque sur son bras était bien plus forte que tout le reste.

C'est alors que pour la première fois dans sa vie, Lucius Malfoy fut d'une grande aide pour son fils. En effet, le père Malfoy avait pris perpétuité à Azkaban et Narcissa avait fait en sorte de le convaincre de leur léguer toute la fortune qu'il leur avait longtemps cachés. Une immense fortune.

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment montré, Lucius avait toujours aimé sa femme. Bien plus qu'il n'avait aimé son propre fils. Il n'avait donc pas hésité une seule seconde et de toute manière, cet argent ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité là où il était.

Narcissa avait aussitôt tout donner à son fils, ce fils qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle avait déjà retrouvé du travail dans une nouvelle boutique de vêtements pour Sorciers.

Et grâce à cet héritage, Draco avait alors fait l'affaire de sa vie. Trois ans plus tôt, une nouvelle rue commerçante pour sorciers avait été construite. L'Allée Pourpre. Mais ce n'était pas une rue pour sorciers comme le Chemin de Traverse.

En effet, l'Allée Pourpre se mélangeait au monde moldu. Un concept qui avait été établi par le Ministère de la Magie afin d'améliorer les profits et rembourser au plus vite les immenses dettes infligées par la grande bataille entre le Bien et Mal.

Tous les magasins et autres étaient tenus par des sorciers ou des moldus parents de sorciers et tout ce qu'ils vendaient étaient produits par des sorciers mais confectionnés pour des moldus. Rien n'était magique. Du moins, aux yeux des moldus.

Chez Coif'ette, le salon n'abordait aucun miroir, ainsi les sorciers qui n'avaient jamais rien appris à la coiffure n'avaient qu'à donner des coups de ciseaux à l'aveugle, le résultat importait peu puisqu'ils terminaient à la fin par un coup de baguette discret qui donnait au client la coupe parfaite. Le centimètre de cheveux coupé en trop, les couleurs ratées, cela n'existait pas chez Coif'ette. Son succès était fou, le salon était devenu le repère de Londres et même des environs.

Tout comme la pâtisserie tenue par Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. C'était bien la seule dans la ville de Londres qui pouvaient servir des gâteaux d'anniversaire faits sur mesure en une heure. Bien sûr, c'était la limite qu'ils s'étaient fixé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, grâce à la magie ils étaient prêts en même pas une minute.

Et il ne fallait pas oublier le bar Le Boursouflet, il accueillait tant de moldus déprimés que le sorcier avait décidé de changer sa carte, la bièraubeurre qu'il servait avait désormais un nouvel ingrédient secret.. quelques gouttes du philtre de paix, qui permettait aux clients d'oublier leurs problèmes le temps d'une soirée sans avoir besoin de se ruiner la santé avec de l'alcool à gogo, puisque deux verres suffisaient pour les rendre euphoriques.

L'Allée Pourpre était alors devenue un lieu mythique de Londres, les entreprises moldues étaient désormais dans l'ombre tant le succès de cette nouvelle rue était foudroyant, si bien que les dettes avaient été remboursées en à peine un an et demi.

Ce lieu était donc parfait pour Draco Malfoy. Il aurait sa propre entreprise et au moins il n'aurait pas à croiser chaque jour des sorciers qui le haïssaient, au Chemin de Traverse. L'Allée Pourpre était remplie de Moldus, les sorciers avaient du mal à se croiser entre eux.

C'est ainsi qu'était né l'agence Draconian, une agence qui permettait aux moldus sortis de prison, ou ayant un casier judiciaire suffisamment handicapant, de réintégrer le domaine du travail. Cette agence était bien entendu également ouverte aux sorciers, et même aux anciens mangemorts qui avaient fuit avant que la bataille ne commence et qui ne pouvaient donc être punis mais qui étaient tout de même rejetés par la société, comme Draco l'avait été.

Le jeune Malfoy se sentait alors proche de ces personnes, même si elles était moldues. Il voulait aider les gens du mal qui voulaient une rédemption, tout comme il aurait voulu qu'on l'aide.

Il avait donc racheter une ancienne librairie moldue et en à peine une semaine, le lieu avait été complètement rénové et transformé. Le jeune homme n'avait pas perdu de temps.

Ainsi, en ce lundi du mois de mars 2004, Draco Malfoy venait d'ouvrir au public son plus grand projet, du jour au lendemain, sans aucune inauguration. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer par les autres sorciers. Voilà sept mois qu'ils étaient de retour dans le monde magique, ils avaient réussi à se faire tout petits et ils n'avaient rencontré aucun sorcier qu'ils connaissaient autrefois. Mais maintenant que Draco avait dévoilé sa propre entreprise aux yeux des passants de l'Allée Pourpre, ils allaient forcément finir par en entendre parler.

\- Je suis si fière de toi mon fils, Narcissa contemplait la grande pièce lumineuse, peinte en blanc et en gris, un grand sofa émeraude qui se trouvait dans le coin salle d'attente ornait la pièce, des statues de l'antiquité Grecque donnait une impression de puissance à l'endroit, et le bureau, au fond, était simple mais digne de celui d'un homme d'affaire.

Draco, qui ne criait pas victoire pour autant mais qui ne pouvait cependant pas cacher sa fierté, hocha la tête avec un sourire à peine perceptible.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu es beau.

En effet, habillé d'un costume noir et d'une cravate verte, le blond n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qui était au bord de la dépression lors de son retour dans le monde magique. C'était un nouveau départ.

Un nouveau départ, sans elle. Une victoire, sans elle. Ce ne serait jamais complet sans elle. Le revers de la médaille.

oOOo

\- Violette ! Cria une voix féminine qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

La mère et le père Granger arrivèrent en bombe dans le hall d'entrée, une petite tornade à la chevelure blonde, presque blanche, se faufila entre leurs jambes pour aller voir le chat qui se prélassait dans le salon.

\- Oh Hermione, c'est toi ! Jane Granger avait été effrayée par le cri.

\- Elle m'épuise, souffla la jeune femme de vingt-trois ans, elle entre dans l'âge où elle ne m'écoute plus.

Jane eut un sourire attendri sur son visage. Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Je pense que c'est surtout le travail qui t'épuise. Répondit son père en l'embrassant sur le front

Hermione soupira, elle n'aimait pas que ses parents la sermonne sur le nombre d'heures qu'elle passait au travail. Elle allait y avoir droit lors du dîner, et cela l'agaçait déjà.

La brune alla rejoindre sa fille dans le salon. Jane fixa la porte d'entrée, comme si elle attendait une autre personne.

\- Eh bien ? Monsieur ne vient pas ce soir ?

\- Non, désolée maman. Tu le connais, il me prévient toujours à la dernière minute. Il a passé la journée à travailler sans une seule pause, il est épuisé lui aussi.

\- Il n'a toujours pas perdu son emploi ? Daniel Granger fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est sa dernière semaine, ils avaient dit qu'ils ne le garderaient que six mois à cause de..

\- Son passé, interrompit-il.

\- Papa, ne commence pas. Et je préfère ça que de le savoir à la maison toute la journée.

\- Daniel.. Soupira sa femme

Le père Granger laissa tomber l'affaire et emmena sa petite-fille dans la cuisine pour lui faire goûter les plats avant tout le monde, elle adorait ça.

\- Youpi ! Se réjouie-t-elle

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Jane, l'air inquiète, la rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Tout va bien à la maison ? Avec Violette ? Et le travail ?

\- Maman, tout va bien. Hermione rassura sa mère avec un sourire.

Pourtant, Jane voyait bien dans les yeux de sa fille qu'elle n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'auparavant. Et cela la tuait de la voir ainsi, mais elle préféra ne pas la brusquer davantage.

Le début du dîner se déroula en silence, Violette s'était un peu fatiguée à force de jouer avec le chat. Elle ne manqua cependant pas de faire des bêtises, elle aspira plusieurs spaghettis en même temps et se retrouva avec le bout de son petit nez pointu plein de sauce tomate.

\- Eh dis-donc petit clown, il faut manger correctement ! S'esclaffa Daniel

Hermione sourit. Elle considérait sa fille comme la septième merveille du monde, mais parfois rien que de la regarder était une pure torture pour la jeune femme. Plus elle grandissait, pire c'était.

Au moment du café, Violette en profita pour filer en douce.

\- Elle adore Fluffy. Sourit Jane

\- Pas autant que Pattenrond. Répliqua Hermione

\- Bien sûr.

La jeune sorcière bailla.

\- Tu es si fatiguée ma puce..

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec l'autre ? Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse.

\- Daniel ! Pesta Jane en donnant un coup de coude à son mari, lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Papa, soupira Hermione, ça va faire trois ans maintenant. Il faudrait commencer à l'accepter.

\- Et toi il faudrait que tu ouvres les yeux.

\- Ça suffit ! S'énerva Jane

\- Ca va maman.. sourit faiblement Hermione, Violette l'adore. Et nous nous entendons tous bien. Il n'y aucun problème. Je vais y aller je crois, il est tard.

\- Ma puce, je suis désolée.

\- Il n'y a aucun soucis maman.

Les Granger raccompagnèrent leur fille et petite-fille à l'entrée. Jane avait encore du mal à voir sa fille partir, même après tout ce temps.

Hermione et sa fille passèrent en vitesse dans la petite supérette ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans l'Allée Pourpre, puis la sorcière transplana, Violette dans les bras.

Hermione vivait dans une maison typique anglaise, mais qui était isolée dans un lieu loin de tout. Elle se trouvait près de la forêt, au milieu de plusieurs champs de blé, et les seuls voisins qu'ils avaient étaient des chevaux, résidant dans le grand pré qui longeait leur habitation.

La sorcière, surtout après la bataille, avait eu besoin de tranquillité. Dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle s'était offerte cette maison. Grâce à Harry d'ailleurs, il l'avait aidée. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez, elle s'y sentait si bien. C'était son petit coin de paradis.

À peine rentrée, elle remarqua des grosses traces de boue dans le couloir.

\- Papa a encore oublié d'enlever ses chaussures. Remarqua Violette en pouffant

Hermione tenta de garder son calme, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de crier.

\- Theodore Nott ! Venez ici tout de suite !

Le concerné n'apparut qu'une minute plus tard, la tête encore endormie.

\- Oh, chérie ! Tu es là.

\- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Ou comme d'habitude tu n'as "rien vu"?

\- Désolée chérie je..

Violette sauta dans les bras du jeune homme et lui fit un énorme bisous sur la joue, l'interrompant.

\- Theodore, après cinq ans il serait grand temps que tu comprennes que tu n'as plus d'elfe de maison comme chez papa et maman et surtout, que je ne suis pas ta bonne.

Theodore fronça les sourcils, énervé par cette remarque. Il déposa Violette au sol et s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Je déteste quand tu dis ça, c'est rempli de sous-entendus. J'allais le faire chérie, je te promets. Et je vais le faire, d'ailleurs.

La brune se calma aussitôt. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu es épuisée, va te coucher je vais te rejoindre dans quelques minutes. J'irai coucher Violette.

\- Merci Theodore. Elle embrassa son compagnon d'un long baiser.

\- Et toi, il serait temps que tu apprennes à ne plus prononcer mon prénom en entier.

Hermione pouffa et fila aussitôt à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. En quinze minutes, elle fut au lit et endormie. Juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, elle s'était elle-même posée la question de si elle était vraiment heureuse ou non. Et cette question lui avait fait peur.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le premier chapitre.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Votre réaction face au compagnon d'Hermione?

J'attends vos avis avec hâte !

Bises :-)


	3. II - L'agence Draconian

Je vous remercie énormément pour tous vos adorables commentaires et je m'excuse pour ce manque d'update. Promis je fais de mon mieux !

Je vous laisse donc avec ce deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture :-)

/

Voilà quatre jours que Draco Malfoy avait ouvert son agence et les clients y affluaient. À tel point que le deuxième jour à peine, le jeune patron avait engagé deux autres personnes. Mercutio Pelvin, un jeune moldu de vingt ans, intelligent, ambitieux et fraîchement diplômé, ainsi que Rosalie Atkins, une moldue de vingt-trois ans, charismatique, dynamique et dans le métier depuis un an. Ils avaient tous deux des atouts indéniables, et pas une seule seconde Draco avait osé remettre leurs facultés en doute car leur sang était impur.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait oublié toute cette histoire de sang d'ailleurs, grâce à elle mais aussi grâce à sa mère, qui malgré qu'elle avait été élevée par les Black, l'une des familles qui détestaient probablement le plus les moldus, Narcissa était bien vite passée au-dessus de tout ça après s'être mariée avec Lucius, après avoir vu son fils être forcé à devenir un mangemort. Elle s'était alors rendu compte qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que ces personnes qui croyaient être les plus puissantes grâce à leur sang. Bien sûr, elle n'adorait pas les moldus pour autant, elle les tolérait, leur souriait au travail, mais elle ne cherchait rien de plus.

Draco, même s'il le cachait, avait peut-être un peu plus d'empathie pour eux. Il ne faisait pas vraiment ami-ami avec, mais il les considérait tout de même comme des égaux. Il n'avait définitivement plus rien contre eux, et il s'était rendu compte que sa mère non plus lorsqu'il lui avait annoncée qu'il avait engagé deux moldus dans son agence.

\- Tu sais, je reste persuadée que si le Lord avait été le fils de deux moldus, le côté du mal aurait gagné. Ils sont bien plus malins que nous. Alors n'hésite pas s'ils peuvent t'aider. Narcissa avait répondu à son fils avec un sourire en coin lorsque celui-ci était passé chez elle la veille des recrutements afin de le lui annoncer.

Draco avait son propre bureau dans sa propre pièce, au fond de l'agence. Mercutio et Rosalie étaient ensemble à l'accueil et ils s'occupaient uniquement des moldus. Le blond les prenait également en charge, mais les sorciers lui étaient uniquement réservés. Les deux employés ne devaient pas être au courant de leur existence.

Draco savait que certains moldus étaient conscients de la magie qui les entourait, notamment lorsqu'ils venaient à se marier avec un sorcier ou qu'ils donnaient naissance à un enfant doté de pouvoirs magique. Mais même si l'Allée Pourpre avait décidé d'accueillir des clients moldus, contrairement au Chemins de Traverse, les sorciers qui s'y trouvaient devaient à tout prix respecter le Code International du Secret Magique. Et en instaurant son entreprise dans l'Allée Pourpre, le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas pu échapper à la règle.

Une pancarte invisible aux yeux des moldus était collée sur la vitrine de l'agence, invitant les sorciers à déclarer que leur cas était "spécifique" lorsqu'on leur demandait si l'on pouvait les aider. Ainsi ils seraient directement envoyés chez Draco sans qu'on ne leur pose davantage de questions.

Toutefois, depuis l'ouverture, aucun sorcier n'avait encore franchi le pas de la porte.

\- J'espère que ça va être un peu plus calme aujourd'hui. Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi intensif, je n'ai jamais connu ça. Souffla Rosalie en direction de Mercutio alors qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir l'agence

\- C'est l'boss qui doit être content. C'est rare qu'une affaire marche aussi vite, surtout quand on débute.

Rosalie approuva. C'était même très étonnant.

\- Heureusement qu'on est vendredi, j'ai hâte d'être en week-end, surenchérit Mercutio, c'est très enrichissant de travailler avec des clients qui sortent de prison, mais c'est parfois dur.

Rosalie voulut répondre mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de son patron.

\- Bonjour. À vos bureaux s'il vous plaît, les clients ne vont pas tarder. Déclara Draco sans les regarder.

Les deux employés s'exécutèrent sans broncher, le blond ne semblait pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. En effet, ses énormes cernes témoignaient de la nuit terrible qu'il venait de passer. Toute la nuit et jusqu'au petit matin il avait rêvé d'elle, l'obligeant à se lever à 4h30 afin de ne plus revivre ces moments perdus. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à la chasser de son esprit.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, entra et s'affala sur sa chaise. Son regard se perdit dans le vide quelques instants.

Narcissa, qui avait bien remarqué que son fils n'allait pas bien depuis plusieurs mois malgré sa réussite récente, était passé le voir la veille et elle l'avait sermonné. Elle l'avait conseillé de soit, oublier définitivement ce qui le tracassait, soit remédier à ce problème en l'affrontant.

Évidemment elle ignorait la cause de ce problème, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir qu'il était impossible pour Draco de ne plus y penser. Était-il prêt à la revoir, à affronter le problème ?

\- Putain. Soupira-t-il

Draco inspira un grand coup et se mit à ranger les papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau. Il haïssait le désordre et veillait toujours à ce que tout soit à sa place exacte.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était décorée de manière très épurée, le blanc et le gris apportaient à la fois de la luminosité et du sérieux à son bureau. Deux tableaux représentant des vastes demeures anglaises du dix-huitième siècle ornaient les murs. Draco s'y sentait bien, presque en paix.

En même pas une demi-heure, cinq personnes furent au pas de la porte. Draco reçut alors son premier client de la journée, un moldu sans pouvoirs magiques. Il semblait avoir dans la trentaine et ses cheveux étaient sales, il était également très mal habillé, d'un simple jogging et t-shirt, accompagnés de baskets miteuses.

Draco se racla la gorge après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas. Il admettait avoir du mal à s'habiller en costard complet parfois, mais dans ces moments-là il faisait au moins l'effort de mettre une chemise blanche parfaitement repassée ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, avec aux pieds des chaussures pointues en cuir, qui brillaient toujours. Il savait que les habits pouvaient faire beaucoup et c'était grâce à ça qu'il se distinguait de ses employés. Il ne comprenait pas que des personnes en recherche d'emploi après des années de prison puissent s'apprêter ainsi, personne ne voudrait d'eux. C'était évident.

Les cheveux sales de son client rappela à Draco le moment où il était revenu dans le monde magique après cinq ans d'absence, lorsqu'il restait enfermé chez lui à réviser pour des concours. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été misérable, qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu honte de lui-même. Il chassa vite ces pensées de sa tête.

\- Votre nom et prénom ?

\- Will Brady.

Le blond entra ces données dans un ordinateur. Un ordinateur dont il avait eu tant de mal à dompter la technologie qu'il avait fini par lui lancer quelques sorts afin de le rendre un peu plus propre aux sorciers.

\- Pouvez-vous me remettre votre casier judiciaire ?

L'ancien prisonnier lui tendit avec hésitation, probablement honteux. Draco ne fit pas attention à ses inquiétudes et s'en empara, le détaillant. Son nouveau client avait passé trois ans de sa vie en prison, pour un seul délit. Homicide involontaire lors d'une violente altercation où la victime et lui étaient complètement saoules.

C'était le premier cas de personne accusée de meurtre pour l'agence Draconian et l'ancien mangemort repensa alors à toutes les personnes qu'il avait failli lui-même tuer, il en eut des frissons.

Will était sortie de prison il y a plus d'un an et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé de travail. Soit

\- Avez-vous un CV précédant à votre emprisonnement à me donner ?

Ces termes techniques propre au monde moldu avait également été un calvaire pour Draco, mais il était intelligent et il avait su les apprendre en un rien de temps.

Il examina la feuille que l'homme venait de poser sur son bureau.

\- Vous n'avez aucune expérience ? Draco fronça les sourcils

Il fut étonné qu'à son âge il n'ait encore jamais eu d'emploi. C'était une chose impensable dans le monde des sorciers, qui n'arrivait qu'à ceux qui sombraient du côté mal dès leur plus jeune âge.

Cet homme avait trente-cinq ans et il n'avait jamais travaillé avant son arrestation.

\- C'était déjà très compliqué d'en trouver un avant, alors comprenez qu'avec un passé judiciaire ça l'est encore plus. Répondit Will, sans grande conviction

Draco crut halluciner. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré un moldu comme lui, avec aussi peu d'envie et de détermination. Il dut se faire violence pour ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage.

\- Bien. Je vais vous créer un dossier et l'on avisera par la suite.

Draco tapota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur pendant cinq minutes, son client quant à lui commencer à fortement s'intéresser au plafond.

\- Bon, il se trouve que l'usine La Course au Ménage, le dernier bâtiment au fond de l'Allée Pourpre, recherche une personne dès demain. Ils ne demandent pas de casier et chaque employé travaille dans son box personnel.

\- Dès demain ? S'étouffa le client, étonné. Je pensais encore avoir au moins une semaine de libre, c'est assez éprouvant les recherches vous savez. Et puis je ne sais si je suis prêt psychologiquement, après mon incarcération..

Alors, Draco comprit pourquoi cet homme ne trouvait jamais personne qui voulait de lui en tant qu'employé, et il se dit que les prochaines minutes avec lui allaient être très longues.

Hermione avait décidé de prendre congé un vendredi après-midi sur quatre afin de passer plus de temps avec sa fille.

Elle passa la récupérer chez ses parents qui une fois de plus l'assenèrent de questions, notamment son père, à propos de Theodore.

\- Oui, il recherche toujours. Il ne compte pas rester au chômage. Ça fait à peine quelques jours papa, laisse-lui le temps.

Elle aurait aimé lui expliquer que son passé de mangemort ne l'aidait pas, mais il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier.

\- Il y a une nouvelle agence qui vient d'ouvrir à l'Allée Pourpre, fit remarquer la mère d'Hermione, pas très loin de notre cabinet. Il paraît qu'ils aident les personnes en difficulté, qui ont eu un passé compliqué.

\- Qui sont des anciens taulards. Tu peux le dire, Jane. Répliqua Daniel, agacé.

\- Chéri.. soupira Jane

\- Je sais, Theodore m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il comptait s'y rendre.

Hermione avait beaucoup d'espoir quant à cette agence, elle avait tenté d'obtenir plus d'informations à son sujet, au Ministère, mais elle venait à peine d'ouvrir et son patron semblait être très secret. Elle s'était promis de s'y rendre dès qu'elle en aurait le temps, à moins que Theodore ne la devance, ce qui serait une bonne chose. Elle n'aurait cependant pas le courage d'y aller cet après-midi, elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Une fois à la maison, Hermione s'effondra sur une chaise de la cuisine tandis que Violette filait aux toilettes.

Elle souffla, enfin. Elle adorait travailler, mais c'était parfois très dur et elle se sentait bien plus en paix chez elle.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Harry entra à son tour dans la pièce. Hermione sursauta en poussant un petit cri, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

\- Désolé je suis là depuis cinq minutes mais tu ne répondais pas.

\- Oh Harry je suis désolée, j'ai du fermer l'œil sans m'en rendre compte.

L'Elu fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour son ami. Elle le remarqua et le rassura aussitôt.

\- Arrête Harry, tout va bien.

\- Où il est Theodore ? Prononcer ce prénom était encore très difficile pour Harry, mais après trois ans il fallait bien qu'il fasse un petit effort pour son amie.

\- Il est en ville à la recherche d'un emploi, tu sais.

Harry parla dans sa barbe, peu convaincue. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ?

\- Tu sais bien que je travaille seulement lorsqu'on m'appelle. Un peu comme les pompiers. Et entre temps je vadrouille.

Hermione porta à ses lèvres la tasse de thé qu'elle venait de servir, il faisait terriblement froid aujourd'hui. D'un coup de baguette elle alluma la cheminée au salon puis elle reporta à nouveau son attention vers Harry.

\- Que me vaut ta visite ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui.

\- Ginny est à nouveau enceinte.

Hermione avala de travers la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait de boire et s'étouffa. Harry se leva pour lui taper dans le dos.

\- Ça va ? Désolée de t'avoir annoncé ça d'un seul coup, je savais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça va. Je..

Hermione toussota, Violette qui était partie vers sa chambre revint dans la cuisine et regarda sa mère de travers et elle fila dans les bras de son parrain, effrayée.

Le petit James venait à peine d'avoir un an et Ginny attendait un nouvel enfant. La brune en fut très étonnée sur le coup, mais après tout son amie aimait tellement son rôle de maman. Et puis, en tant que joueuse de Quiddicht professionnelle, elle n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire, cela lui laissait la possibilité de rester assez facilement à la maison et lors des matchs on pouvait très vite la remplacer.

Alors, Hermione reprit ses esprits et sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Au s'cours j'étouffe moi. S'exclama une petite voix, coincée entre eux dans cette embrassade.

Les deux anciens Gryffondors se mirent à rire.

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous Harry, vous faites une si belle famille. J'ai déjà hâte de rencontrer ce petit bout.

Harry sourit de soulagement, il avait eu peur qu'elle le juge. Après tout, ils n'avaient que vingt-trois ans.

\- Tu sais, j'ai eu Violette alors que je n'avais même pas encore mes ASPIC. Souffla son amie, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je ne te jugerai jamais. L'âge ne définit par un parent.

Jamais Hermione ne regretterait d'avoir mis au monde cette merveilleuse petite fille qu'était Violette, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une terrible honte du fait d'être tombée enceinte si jeune.

\- Tu n'as pas eu tes examens à temps à cause de la guerre Hermione, pas à cause de Violette. Harry tenta de la rassurer tandis qu'il laissait la petite tornade blonde s'échapper de ses bras, et tu es arrivée première de notre promotion lors des rattrapages. Alors que tu étais ronde comme un ballon.

Hermione rit doucement. Elle fut émue en repensant à ces moments heureux, si elle omettait la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait quittée..

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Trois mois et quelques.

Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, elle ressentit une pointe d'excitation au fond d'elle.

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Violette tira le t-shirt de sa mère, sa main était pleine de miettes du gâteau qu'elle venait de chiper.

\- Tu vas avoir un cousin ou une cousine ma puce.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent aussitôt.

\- Je veux une fille pour jouer au bébé !

Harry pouffa.

\- On verra si Merlin entend tes prières petite fripouille.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Violette, riant aux éclats, puis elle partie aussitôt vers le salon

L'Elu se servit une tasse de thé, il observa Hermione qui semblait désormais perdue dans ses pensées, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Cela te manque ? Tu souhaites connaître ça à nouveau ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, pas pour le moment. Répliqua aussitôt la brune

\- Ne refait pas la même erreur deux fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Hermione fronça les sourcils

\- Tu sais très bien, Hermione.

Les lèvres de la brune se pincèrent, son ami avait touché un point sensible.

\- Theodore n'est pas comme lui.

\- Ils sont tous pareils et tu le sais. Harry employa un ton dur

\- Tu n'es pas à ma place. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Hermione n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation

\- Ils étaient nos ennemis, rappelle-toi de comment ils t'ont traitée. Tu mérites tellement mieux.

\- C'était il y a cinq ans Harry, la brune s'énerva, elle venait de se lever de sa chaise, ils n'ont tué personne et ils ont fui lors de la bataille. Je suis avec Theodore depuis trois ans maintenant, il a changé et il faut que tu t'y fasses.

La moue mécontente de l'Elu disparut, il s'était aussitôt calmé en voyant Hermione se lever, enragée. Elle avait raison, il devait passer à autre chose après tout ce temps. Il ne devait pas garder ces rancœurs enfantines au fond de lui. Theodore avait appris à le respecter et Harry devait en faire de même désormais.

Il se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- Excuse-moi Hermione, d'accord ? J'ai peur que tu t'engages à nouveau, que ce soit avec un mariage ou un enfant, et qu'il t'abandonne telle une moins que rien, comme l'autre l'a fait..

Hermione hocha la tête et se rassit en soupirant, elle détestait aborder ce sujet. Cela lui faisait trop mal de se rappeler de tout ça.

Harry et Ginny étaient les seuls au courant. Personne d'autre ne savait qui était le vrai père de Violette, pas même ses parents ni Theodore. Ce dernier avait accepté de ne jamais connaître son identité, respectant le choix d'Hermione qui était de ne plus jamais prononcer son nom, et les parents de la jeune fille en avaient fait de même.

Hermione se demandait parfois si son petit-ami ne se doutait pas de qui était le père de Violette, après tout elle avait exactement les mêmes traits de visage, sauf pour les yeux qui étaient aussi brun chocolat que ceux de sa mère, ainsi que cette même couleur de cheveux blond presque blanc. Elle espéra au fond d'elle qu'il ne se doutait de rien.

Le père de Violette avait été l'ami de Theodore pendant près de sept ans, s'il venait à l'apprendre il ne s'en remettrait pas et il ne le pardonnerait jamais à Hermione.

Quant à Ron, la brune n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à lui dire. Elle avait fréquenté le père de Violette lors de leur dernière année, avant la bataille, mais cette relation était restée secrète, jamais personne ne l'avait découverte. Hermione savait à ce moment-là que son meilleur ami éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour elle, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose pour lui. Sortir avec Ron aurait brisé leur si belle amitié, il n'y aurait plus eu de Trio d'Or.

Aujourd'hui, Ron était heureux. Il partageait la vie de Luna et il avait fini par tourner la page, malgré que ce fut difficile pour lui d'accepter qu'Hermione ne l'aimerait jamais. Tout comme Harry il ne soutenait pas Hermione dans son choix, il n'aimait pas Theodore. Toutefois, avec le temps, il avait appris à le tolérer. Mais s'il venait à connaître l'identité du père de Violette et du premier amour d'Hermione, cela le tuerait. C'était pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer.

\- Tout est parfait dans ma vie, je te le promets Harry.

Alors, l'ancien Gryffondor sourit, bien qu'à moitié convaincu.

Draco signa le contrat de travail de son dernier client de la journée et le congédia.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et passa une main dans ses cheveux, à peine finissait-il le travail qu'il replongeait dans ses pensées les plus sombres. Plus elle lui en revenait en tête, plus il avait l'impression d'étouffer, envahi par le regret et le manque. Il desserra sa cravate.

Rosalie et Mercutio apparurent soudainement dans le cadre de la porte, Draco se redressa et leur lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Pour quelle heure doit-on fermer ?

\- Dans dix minutes.

Les deux employés disparurent presque aussitôt, Draco n'était pas ravi de les voir encore ici et ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Le blond tria les papiers étalés sur son bureau et les rangea soigneusement puis il éteignit son ordinateur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre son manteau, Rosalie débarqua à nouveau.

\- Monsieur, un client s'est présenté, nous lui avons assuré que nous fermions mais il dit que c'est urgent.

\- Nous sommes fermés. Aboya le patron

\- Monsieur je vous assure il est très insistant..

\- Il y a des horaires à respecter. Répliqua Draco d'un ton ferme.

L'homme réussit cependant à se faufiler entre la porte du bureau et Rosalie.

Alors, le visage de Draco, tout comme celui du client, se décomposèrent.

\- Eh bien ça, je m'y attendais pas.

/

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez bien aimé.

Quel est votre moment préféré ?

J'attends vos avis avec hâte ! ️


End file.
